Shuffle Challenge: Fight Club
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written for a "playlist on shuffle" challenge. Rules inside. No pairing. Some crack.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

-- Shuffle Challenge: Fight Club --

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs**

I'm going with the fandom in general for the theme. All drabbles in this collection are unrelated to each other. Author's notes in [brackets]

* * *

- AFI, "Demonomania" -

_Demonomania, demonomania, demonomania, my father was a warrior._  
_Demonomania, demonomania, demonomania, my mother was a whore._

I am Jack's child.

[This song is only about 45 seconds long. Lines in italics are from the lyrics.]

* * *

- Puscifer, "The Undertaker (Renholder Mix)" -

Sometimes Tyler talked about Tyler in third person and Marla wondered if he was talking about someone else he knew who was also named Tyler... but then he would mention some detail that made her realize he was talking about himself...

But it's not like that was the weirdest thing about Tyler, so she never put two and two together and came up with dissociative identity disorder.

[I sat and listened to half the song before coming up with anything.]

* * *

- AFI, "Rabbits Are Roadkill on Rt. 37" -

One time, they blew up a chicken factory. All the chickens died. Roast chicken could be smelled for miles around...

But the chickens wouldn't have been able to survive in the wild anyway, because they'd all had their beaks cut off when they were chicks.

They decided not to make war against food sources again after that, despite the whole animal cruelty thing.

* * *

- Nobuo Uematsu, "One Winged Angel" -

Sometimes he liked to get drunk and play Final Fantasy VII. He always had to do it at Marla's place because he never knew when the electrity would go out at the Paper Street house and he hated losing his save files.

Marla like to sit and watch him play. Mostly because Sephiroth was hot.

[This came on and I was like "OH GOD WHY?!" For those who don't know, it's Sephiroth's theme music from Final Fantasy VII]

* * *

- Fear Factory, "Snitches Are A Dying Breed" -

One time, one of the members tried to rat the group out to the police.

When he was caught, after the others saw the horrors visited upon him, no one ever tried to leave the group again.

[Went mostly off the title, since it had no lyrics. I don't know why Fear Factory made a weird techno album when most of their stuff is metal...]

* * *

- Fear Factory, "Eavy" -

One time... he nicknamed one of the guys Eavy. He didn't know why.

[Another song from the same album. Also, this one was kind of short. WHY DO YOU HATE ME, SHUFFLE FEATURE?]

* * *

- System of a Down, "Aerials" -

He kind of missed all the flying and all the "single-serving friends".

Then again, it was kind of nice living at home all the time - even if there were all kinds of weird things going on at home all the time.

[Had a hard time thinking of anything. Ironically, just about ANY OTHER System of a Down song would have been better for this fandom.]

* * *

- Nine Days, "Absolutely (Story of a Girl)" -

He didn't know why Marla was the one person who annoyed him so much...

Who he hated so much...

Who he, actually, kind of, liked... a little...?

* * *

- Infected Mushroom, "Pletzturra" -

One time, they tried to stamp out the evil that is Wal-mart.

They failed. Miserably.

Conclusion of this mission: America is doomed.

[The song title isn't even a real word, and it's techno that has no lyrics. There were some Wal-mart related discussion going on in the forums I frequent, so... I wrote this.]

* * *

- Outkast, "Hey Ya!" -

[It's official: shuffle hates me.]

"Sir, let's destroy POP MUSIC this time!"

"Naw, that'll never work..."

-end-

**A/N: ****Reviews are love.**


End file.
